Good Mornings and Good Evenings
by chounojou
Summary: Untuk Shion Taito, yang hanya berharap bisa merasakan hidup yang lebih baik. #MeribaValentine


Merli menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. Ia memutar-mutar kecil kursinya, ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela. Dengan sekenanya, dia melempar surat yang baru saja ia baca ke mejanya.

"Jadi hari itu akan datang lagi, huh..."

 **Good Mornings and Good Evenings**

By

 **chounojou**

Disclaimer

 **VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA**

Warning(s)

 **OOC.**

 _Untuk Shion Taito, yang hanya berharap bisa merasakan hidup yang lebih baik._

 **Good Morning, Feb 12** **th** **, 20xx**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah. Bagaimana tidak? Shion Taito dibangunkan oleh kicauan burung yang hinggap di jendelanya. Taito mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi menatap jendela. Dengan tatapan sebal dia menantang siapapun yang berani membangunkannya.

Tiga ekor burung. Tiga ekor burung hinggap di kusen jendelanya. Kusen besi yang harusnya terasa dingin oleh udara musim dingin itu nampak nyaman saja bagi burung-burung itu. Mereka bertengger terus di sana, seolah mengejek Taito yang hanya mampu menatap mereka. Salah satu dari ketiga burung tersebut kemudian terbang, meninggalkan dua kawan lainnya. Hal itu Taito anggap sebagai hinaan lain.

"Dasar kurang ajar," gumamnya di balik seringai. Dia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menangkap burung itu, membuat mereka merasakan akibat dari perbuatan mereka; menghina Taito. Ia tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa. Jendela itu berada tinggi, tiga meter dari permukaan lantai. Sejauh apapun Taito mengulurkan tangan, atau melompat, Taito tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya.

Tak lama, suara besi yang nyaring terdengar. Taito tertawa kecil karenanya. "Wanita itu ke sini lagi," katanya. Segera ia duduk, menyilakan kakinya, menunggu suara yang akan menyapanya.

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita muncul di sisi lain ruangan. Posturnya yang tegap dibalut oleh seragam berwarna hitam yang menggelikan, paling tidak bagi Taito.

"Selamat pagi, Shion." Selesai wanita itu mengatakannya, Taito tertawa keras.

"Haahh," Taito menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena tawanya, "kau tidak bosan, Merli?"

Wanita itu bergeming. Tatapannya masih sama, kaku dan tegas. Dia menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk dekat dengan Taito. Taito tetap duduk di tempatnya, dengan tawa licik yang kekanakan.

"Kurasa tidak lama lagi aku akan kehilangan senyum menyebalkanmu itu, Shion."

Taito hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Merli, melihat hal itu, segera merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat agar muat dimasukkan ke dalam kantong.

"Ini surat pemberitahuan eksekusi," kata Merli langsung. Tangannya terulur lurus, menyerahkan surat itu pada Taito melewati jeruji yang memisahkan mereka. Taito, seperti tanpa beban, mengambil surat itu dan membuka lipatannya.

"Oh, 15 Februari, ya," gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Umurku tinggal tiga hari lagi, Merli."

Merli menghela napas. "Aku tahu," sahutnya. "Ini servis spesial. Biasanya terpidana mati tidak tahu kapan mereka akan dieksekusi."

"Wah, terima kasih, Merli!"

"Juga, karena kita sudah lama menjadi teman mengobrol, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Semacam permintaan terakhir?"

Merli mengangguk, kali ini tertawa kecil. "Ya, anggap saja permintaan terakhir."

"Hmm... kalau begitu akan kupikirkan. Aku punya banyak permintaan," ujar Taito mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pikirkanlah," Merli berdiri dari duduknya, "dan beri tahu aku saat aku ke sini lagi nanti sore."

"Siap," sahut Taito, memberi gestur hormat pada Merli.

Dan pintu besi itu pun tertutup lagi.

 **Good Evening**

Sore hari datang. Setelah para narapidana kembali memasuki sel mereka, seharusnya Merli segera kembali ke ruangannya, menyelesaikan laporannya, ini dan itu. Merli tidak melakukannya. Masih ada satu narapidana yang harus ia kunjungi, narapidana khusus yang tidak bisa dibiarkan lepas bersama dengan narapidana lain. Ya, Shion Taito.

Shion Taito datang ke penjara Merli sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia pembunuh keji. Tujuh orang telah menjadi korbannya. Dia cekatan dan juga licik, menurut laporan dari kepolisian. Segera ia dimasukkan ke sel khusus, terasing dari narapidana lain, terikat oleh hukuman mati tanpa ada pembebasan bersyarat.

Sebelum dan sesudah kegiatannya dengan narapidana lain, Merli selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Taito. Taito adalah orang yang banyak bicara. Kadang Merli hanya menganggap kata-kata Taito sebagai angin lalu—karena sangat dilebih-lebihkan, tapi Merli tetap datang dan mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin makan Baagen Dass," seru Taito, ringan seperti dia biasanya, tidak nampak seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar bahwa dia akan segera mati. "Rasanya... terserah saja, tapi jangan kismis. Aku benci kismis."

 _Dia nyaris terlihat benar-benar seperti pembunuh,_ pikir Merli. "Oke, Baagen Dass. Ada yang lain?"

Taito meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, menyipitkan matanya seolah berpikir keras. "Aku ingin mendengar lagu-lagu Gackpo." Merli segera tertawa, tidak mengira akan mendengar hal itu. Maksudnya, seorang 'pembunuh' ternyata mendengarkan lagu-lagu cadas Gackpo? Hal yang sangat, uh, cocok.

"Gackpo sudah empat tahun ini tidak mengeluarkan lagu baru."

Taito merengut. "Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya. Lagunya yang lawas juga tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Merli berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Agak sulit, tapi dia berhasil. "Akan kucarikan. Ada yang lain?"

"Hmm... Aku ingin berfoto denganmu."

"Foto, baiklah."

"Lalu, sementara ini, ini yang terakhir," tanpa mempedulikan Merli yang terkekeh geli, Taito melanjutkan, "aku ingin kertas dan pena."

Merli menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Meninggalkan kursinya, Merli menyempatkan untuk mengulang permintaan-permintaan Taito.

"Baiklah. Kertas dan pena, Baagen Dass, Gackpo, lalu foto bersama, benar?"

Taito mengangguk, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu melambaikannya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Merli!"

 **Good Morning, Feb 13** **th** **, 20xx**

Merli sudah siap dengan kamera polaroid di tangan yang satu dan beberapa lembar kertas di tangan lain. Pagi-pagi sekali dia berjalan menuju sel khusus. Setelah seorang sipir membukakan pintu sel khusus, sebuah suara nyaring segera menyapa telinganya.

"Merli! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Merli terkekeh. "Selamat pagi, Shion. Tidak kusangka, akan datang hari di mana kau menyambutku dengan semangat."

"Tentu saja, kau kan membawa Baagen Dass," jawab Taito. Merli segera mendekati jeruji besi, mengisyaratkan agar Taito melakukannya juga. Taito, melihat kamera di tangan Merli, dengan semangat menghampiri Merli. Segera tangannya membentuk huruf 'v' dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Senyum, ya!" Merli mengarahkan kamera itu ke dirinya sendiri, memastikan Taito juga ikut terfoto. Jepret!

"Kalau wajahku jelek, ulang ya?" pinta Taito, menunggu hasil fotonya selesai terproses. Ternyata bagus juga, dan Taito mengangguk puas. "Aku memang tampan."

"Tentu saja, Shion. Tentu saja." Merli berkata, nadanya mengejek kepercayaan diri Taito, tapi Taito tahu Merli hanya bercanda.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil cetakannya?" tanya Merli.

"Kau saja yang bawa. Oh, mana Baagen Dass ku?"

"Aku belum sempat membelinya!"

"Boo, tidak seru."

"Daripada itu, ini, kertasmu dan pulpen." Taito merebut kertas itu dengan kasar. Beberapa lembar sampai jadi kusut karenanya. Pulpennya terjatuh, dan dia segera mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau menulis surat?" tanya Merli, yang dijawab Taito dengan anggukan. "Untuk siapa?"

"Wah wah, nona Merli," Taito menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya, "tentu saja rahasia."

Merli tertawa geli. "Tapi kau hanya bisa menggunakan pulpennya saat ada aku, jadi cepat selesaikan."

"Siap!"

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun, Merli merasakan sel khusus dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Taito, yang biasanya cerewet, kali ini menulis surat dalam diam. Entah untuk siapa, entah apa isinya, Merli tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

 **Good Evening**

"Selamat sore, Shion," sapa Merli, seperti biasa. Taito tersenyum melihat kedatangan Merli.

"Hei, kau selalu memanggilku Shion. Panggil aku Taito, dong."

Merli mengangguk-angguk. "Benar juga," katanya, "kalau begitu, aku membawakan satu lagi permohonan terakhirmu, Taito."

"Ooooohhh kalau disebutkan oleh orang lain, namaku jadi luar biasa keren, ya!" seru Taito, lalu tertawa. Merli memutar bola matanya, tapi ikut tersenyum kemudian. Rasanya sedih juga kalau mengingat bahwa selama sepuluh tahun ini, Taito tidak pernah mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang lain.

"Aku berhasil menemukan beberapa _single_ Gackpo, tapi _player_ nya baru bisa aku ambil besok pagi. Kau harus menunggu kalau mau mendengarnya," jelas Merli. Berlawanan dengan yang Merli kira Taito akan lakukan, Taito malah mengangguk paham.

"Hei, Merli," panggil Taito, "kalau tidak salah kau pernah mengajariku lagu yang soal laut itu, yang katanya kau belajar dari nenekmu."

Merli terdiam. Ya, dia ingat. Merli juga ingat kenapa neneknya mengajarkan lagu itu padanya. Mendengar Taito mendadak menanyakan hal itu, Merli jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Maka, dalam diam, dia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kau ingin aku menyanyi?"

Taito mengangguk. "Sekali saja juga cukup."

Merli menarik kursi, mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dan mulai menyanyi. "Saat ombak menggulung tinggi, matahari tak ada lagi..."

"Perahuku tetap melaju, jauh ke tempat aku menuju..." Taito ikut menyanyi, dan suara Taito membuat Merli harus berhenti menyanyi. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Sangat sesak.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang Merli katakan sebelum beranjak dari sel khusus itu. Taito melihat semua itu, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum menyebalkan yang biasanya.

"Kau bisa emosional juga, Merli?" gumamnya. Taito membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Saat aku pulang nanti... Ada tangan kecil yang menanti..."

Mata yang terpejam, satu tarikan napas, nada lain terdengar.

"Aku tidak takut lagi."

 **Good Morning, Feb 14** **th,** **20xx**

"Baagen Dass!"

Merli menghela napas pasrah. "Selamat pagi juga," kata Merli. Menyadari bahwa kantong plastik yang dibawanya telah menarik perhatian Taito sejak pertama pintu terbuka, Merli segera mengeluarkan isinya dan menyodorkannya pada Taito.

"Yay!" Taito berseru senang. Dia amati es krim di tangannya itu lekat-lekat di setiap sisinya. "Rasa cokelat?"

Merli mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya, "ternyata ini hari Valentine dan ada promo untuk yang rasa cokelat, jadi aku beli saja." Taito mengangguk. "Kau bilang terserah rasa yang apa selama bukan kismis, kan?"

"Ya, begini juga tidak masalah." Tak lama kemudian, Taito sudah sibuk menyendok es krimnya. Dia tampak tidak peduli bahkan saat mengetahui Merli juga memakan es krim yang sama.

"Kau beli dua?" tanya Taito akhirnya, saat es krimnya tinggal seperempat. Merli mengangguk.

"Promo beli satu gratis satu."

"Oooh," hanya itu respon Taito. "Terima kasih cokelat Valentine-nya, Merli."

Merli memutar bola matanya dan tertawa. "Ini es krim rasa cokelat, Taito. Bukan cokelat."

"Tetap saja ada kata 'cokelat' di sana," jawab Taito lalu melakukan sendokan terakhir. "Oh, dan kau memanggilku Taito lagi."

"Ah, benar juga. Tunggu sebentar." Merli bangkit dari duduknya. Melalui pintu yang hanya Merli buka sedikit, Taito bisa mendengar percakapan Merli dengan salah seorang sipir. Kira-kira intinya untuk memasang CD _player_ di dalam sel ini. Taito tersenyum lagi.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mengabulkan semua permintaan terakhirku?" tanya Taito setelah pintu tertutup. Merli mengangkat bahunya mendengar itu.

"Yah, tidak bisa disebut 'permintaan terakhir' juga kalau banyak begitu, tapi ya. Akan kukabulkan semua."

"Di mana kantongmu, piiiiipemon?!" Taito berteriak kencang, lengkap dengan sensor buatan mulutnya, tangannya menunjuk Merli dengan gestur main-main. Tentunya hal ini membuat Merli tertawa.

"Saat ini aku hanya punya CD _player_ , jadi bersabarlah hanya dengan ini." Merli menyambungkan kabel-kabel pemutar CD itu. Setelah memastikan semuanya terpasang, Merli menyuruh Taito memilih dari antara CD yang dibawanya. "Yang mana yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Yang mana saja. Aku hapal semua lagunya." Taito tahu Merli menahan tawanya saat ia mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Melihat Merli sibuk memilih-milih, Taito jadi tergoda untuk bertanya usil.

"Memangnya kau tahu lagu Gackpo?"

"Ada satu lagunya yang pernah aku dengar, dan lagu itu sangat bagus sekali. Kalau tidak salah ada di sini... ah, ini dia." Setelah menemukan _single_ yang dia maksud, Merli segera memasukkan keping CDnya ke dalam alat pemutar.

Segera, alunan gitar akustik memenuhi ruangan. Taito mengerang protes, membanting tubuhnya keras ke tempat tidurnya. "Ini _single_ musim dingin Gackpo tahun 20xy! Isinya hanya lagu _ballad_! Dan kau suka ini?!" Taito menanyakan semua itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau bahkan hapal tahun rilis _single_ nya?" Merli, juga, bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya yang berbeda. Segera dia memastikan tahun yang Taito sebut dengan yang tertera di sampul CD. Benar. Merli jadi curiga jangan-jangan Taito memiliki ingatan fotografis atau semacamnya.

Protes Taito tidak berlangsung lama. Dalam hitungan detik, Taito sudah ikut menyanyi. Tampaknya kata-katanya tentang 'hapal semua lagu Gackpo' bukanlah sebuah bualan. Merli jadi geli, ternyata orang seperti Taito bisa mempunyai sisi seperti ini juga.

"Akan ada satu sipir yang berjaga di sini untuk mengawasi _player_ nya, jadi tolong bersabarlah," pesan Merli sebelum pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya. "Kau mungkin bisa mengajaknya mengobrol juga. Carilah teman."

Kemudian pintu besi tertutup. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, seorang sipir memasuki ruangan, menarik kursi jauh dari Taito, dan duduk di ujung lain ruangan.

"Dasar tidak seru," gerutu Taito, yang kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan mengikuti alunan lirik dan nada yang terputar melalui pemutar cd.

 **Good Evening**

"Kukira kau tidak suka _single_ yang ini?" tanya Merli heran. Pasalnya, lagu yang ia dengar saat ini masihlah lagu-lagu _ballad_ yang tampaknya Taito benci. "Kau tahu kau bisa minta cd-nya diganti, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Taito, "tapi yang ini juga sebenarnya tidak buruk."

Merli kembali menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Taito dan hal ini membuat senyum di wajah Taito mengembang.

"Nah, begitu. Aku jadi kesepian karena sipir tadi duduk jauuuuuh sekali," kata Taito pura-pura menangis. Merli tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan dia, lah."

"Tentu, tentu. Aku kan baik hati," dan Taito mulai bernyanyi lagi, memanfaatkan versi instrumental dari lagu _ballad_ Gackpo yang kebetulan terputar.

Paling tidak selama lima menit setelahnya, Merli tidak berbicara apa-apa. Taito juga tidak mencoba mengajak bicara Merli. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan nyanyiannya, atau sibuk dengan pikiran lainnya, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kalau kau hanya duduk di sana dan diam, mungkin lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat saja," komentar Taito akhirnya. Merli, sedikit terkesiap dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, segera berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau benar," dan Merli pun berdiri.

"Hei, Merli," sebelum sempat Merli mengambil langkah, Taito menghentikannya. "Ada satu lagi permintaan terakhir. Yang kali ini benar-benar terakhir."

Tanpa berbalik, Merli menyahut.

"Apa?"

"Besok, temanilah aku di perjalanan menuju ruangan eksekusinya."

Jeda sesaat, akhirnya Merli menjawab.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kepala sipirnya, loh."

Pintu besi itu pun tertutup lagi. Taito, tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia mengatur napas, satu kali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

"Saat ombak menggulung tinggi..."

 **Good Morning, Feb 15** **th** **, 20xx**

"Wah, sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak melihat koridor ini. Masih tidak berubah, ya?" seru Taito. Tangannya terborgol, dua sipir mengapitnya di kiri dan kanan. Ini perjalanan menuju ruangan eksekusinya, tapi Taito terdengar seperti anak SD yang tengah karyawisata menjelajahi penjara.

"Ini penjara. Kau berharap kami mendekorasinya seperti apa?" Merli mengikuti di belakang mereka. Taito tertawa ringan. Dia hirup udara di luar yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. Rasanya lebih segar dari udara di selnya, tentu saja.

"Hei, Merli," panggil Taito, yang hanya Merli respon dengan gumaman. "Aku ini keparat besar, kan?"

Merli tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah menghabisi nyawa tujuh orang. Tujuh, Merli."

Merli masih tidak menjawab.

"Tapi tadi malam aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menyanyi lagu 'saat ombak menggulung tinggi'." Taito tertawa. Kali ini, tawanya terdengar sedih. "Lagu yang nenekmu ajarkan, agar kau nyanyikan saat kau takut. Katamu, lagu itu akan membuatmu tidak takut lagi."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Sebuah pintu kayu besar berdiri di hadapan mereka. Pintu menuju ruangan eksekusi.

"Aku menyanyikannya sepanjang malam. Tidak mempan, Merli."

Sipir penjara membuka pintu itu. Di dalam, sebuah kursi dan tali gantungan sudah siap di tengah ruangan.

"Aku masih takut. Lagu itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Merli memejamkan matanya. Dengan susah payah, dia akhirnya dapat menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya harus menyanyikannya lebih banyak lagi."

Sipir membawa Taito masuk. Mereka menyuruh Taito untuk duduk, menanyai Taito dengan beberapa pertanyaan formalitas, dan menanyakan apa kata-kata terakhir Taito. Setelah semua sesi tanya jawab itu, sipir memasangkan kain penutup kepala dan tali gantungan.

"Saat ombak menggulung tinggi," Taito tidak menangis. Ia takut, tapi tidak menangis. Suaranya tidak goyah, dengan tenang Taito nyanyikan lagu yang Merli ajarkan padanya.

"Matahari tak ada lagi..." Merli menutup matanya.

"Perahuku tetap melaju, jauh ke tempat aku menuju..." Perintah untuk menjalankan eksekusi diumumkan.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, ada tangan keci—"

 **Good Evening**

Merli menatap sel khusus yang kini kosong itu. Selama sepuluh tahun, seseorang mengisi sel terasing ini. Merli berbicara, tertawa, menyanyi dan berteriak seperti anak kecil dengan penghuni itu. Mereka berbagi cerita, rahasia, dan saling mengenal selama sepuluh tahun.

" _Mengapa kau membunuh mereka semua?"_

Merli ingat pernah bertanya pada penghuni itu suatu hari. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Merli melihat senyuman hilang dari wajah si penghuni.

" _Mereka menjanjikan banyak uang, Merli."_

" _Siapa 'mereka'?"_

" _Orang-orang kaya yang eksentrik. Mereka menggunakan kami, orang-orang yang hidup di jalanan, sebagai hiburan."_ Penghuni itu menarik napas, berusaha untuk tersenyum saat melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia tidak bisa. Yang terpampang di wajahnya bukanlah senyum yang ia harapkan. _"Mereka membuat kami membunuh untuk mereka. Mereka menjanjikan kami uang."_

" _Kami hanya kelaparan. Makanan hanya bisa didapat jika kami punya uang. Mereka punya uang."_

Merli tersenyum sedih. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai mengalir.

"Jadi kau sudah pergi, huh?" tanyanya. Di tangannya ia genggam sebuah foto, foto dirinya dengan si penghuni yang ia ambil beberapa hari lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja.

Merli mengusap air matanya. "Haaaahhh...," ia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Ternyata memang sepi jika kau tidak ada, Taito."

 **Good Bye**

 **END**

 **A/N : MAAF SAYA GA BISA NULIS YANDERE QAQ**


End file.
